Le choix d'une vie normale
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Où après avoir retrouvé Katie, les pensées de Joshua se tournent naturellement vers sa nouvelle famille et la promesse de ne jamais plus la perdre.


**Disclaimer:** La série Super Hero Family et ses personnages sont la propriété de ses créateurs Greg Berlanti et Jon Harmon Feldman. Et je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cet O.S.

 **Pairing:** Joshua/Katie

 **Ndla:** _Etant restée sur ma fin après le dernier épisode de l'unique saison de la série, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce qui m'a manqué: à savoir le point de départ de la nouvelle histoire de Joshua et Katie ( oui j'adore ce couple ^^ )._

* * *

De la cuisine ouverte où il dresse la table pour le dîner tout en surveillant la cuisson du plat qui termine de rôtir dans le four, Joshua esquisse un sourire en jetant un regard tendre au tableau qui s'offre à lui.

Installée au salon, Katie donnant le sein au petit Will qui, les yeux fermés de contentement, tête goulûment, indifférent et bien-heureux.

 _Leur fils._

* * *

Né prématurément il y a de cela à peine une semaine, sur ce même canapé où sa douce moitié l'avait mit au monde, terrorisée de le perdre malgré sa présence, ses encouragements, sa promesse de ne jamais repartir et de surmonter ensemble la possible tragédie qui s'était malheureusement réalisée.

Pendant ce qu'ils leur avaient par la suite semblé durer une éternité de douleur, Joshua l'avait entourée de ses bras et serrée contre lui, recueillant ses sanglots contre son épaule; les pleurs de Katie faisant écho à son propre chagrin. Puis le sérum présent dans l'organisme du petit fruit de leurs entrailles avait soudainement fait son oeuvre pour lui permettre de pousser un premier gémissement.

Leurs larmes avaient redoublées quand ils l'avaient ensuite délicatement blotti entre leurs deux corps, mais la raison avait été tout autre.

* * *

Quand Katie bouge sa main gauche pour caresser délicatement le petit crâne à peine recouvert d'un duvet noir, la nouvelle bague de fiançailles à son annulaire semble briller plus que d'ordinaire.

* * *

« _Dis-moi ce que tu m'as caché_ , lui avait-elle demandé le lendemain de la naissance de Will. _J'ai besoin de savoir_. »

Joshua avait alors hoché la tête et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes avant d'entamer la confession crue, sombre et honteuse qu'il avait tant cherché à lui dissimuler avant de finir par se prendre les conséquences de ses mensonges en pleine figure.

La mort de ses parents avant ses six ans, son adoption officieuse par le défunt Docteur King et des résultats qui avaient suivis. Des années où il avait servi de cobaye pour le sérum et la quête perpétuelle de permanence, il avait été conditionné pour devenir ce tueur au sang froid qui obéissait à la fois par habitude que par dépendance, son organisme ne pouvant se sevrer seul de ce poison émeraude aux capacités à doubles tranchants.

La voix rauque, il avait continué, s'excusant encore d'avoir utilisé ses anciens pouvoirs sur Daphné, puis sur elle.

Mais l'adolescente télépathe aurait été en réel danger à avoir percé son secret et Katie... Il n'avait simplement - et égoïstement - pas voulu la perdre.

Si au commencement de leur histoire, elle n'avait été qu'un pion pour approcher la confiance du Docteur Powell, la jeune femme s'était contre toute attente révélée être bien plus. Au fil de leurs rendez-vous et conversations, Joshua s'était peu à peu laissé prendre au jeu pour finalement succomber à son charme.

Encore maintenant, le brun peut affirmer sans mentir que pas un seul jour pendant sa détention forcée, ne s'est écoulé sans qu'il n'ait pensé à elle.

Sa beauté naturelle, son intelligence, son rire, sa voix, sa peau, son parfum, sa personnalité fraîche et spontanée. Tout ce qui fait qu'elle soit Katie, _sa_ Katie, il en était doucement mais éperdument tombé amoureux et rien ni personne n'avait pu et ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

Elle avait été son choix entre sa vie d'avant et la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur.

* * *

La révélation autant que l'ampleur de ses sentiments lui avaient pourtant fait l'effet d'une gifle quand il en avait prit pleinement conscience ce fameux soir où, chez la jeune femme, enlacée dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes et le désir enflammant ses reins, cette dernière lui avait confié être toujours vierge.

Surpris plus qu'effrayé, il avait cependant reculé avant de quitter sa maison, l'esprit embrumé et le cœur battant plus vite qu'à son habitude.

Ce n'est que le soir suivant qu'il était revenu vers elle pour lui affirmer qu'il l'avait choisie.

Après une visite à son père adoptif pour signifier à ce dernier qu'il raccrochait malgré son passé, ses facultés télékinésistes envoyées de ce fait aux orties et le syndrome de manque lui pendant au nez, sa décision avait été néanmoins réfléchie et sans appel. Et quand la jeune femme avait par la suite répondu à son baiser avant de se cambrer sous ses caresses, offerte et magnifique dans la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée, des émotions perdues avaient refait surface.

Il s'en été enivré jusqu'à la lie en glissant en sa jeune amante pour lui faire l'amour avec toute la douceur et la passion dont il avait été capable.

C'était même à cette seconde, où enfoui au plus profond de sa chair chaude et accueillante que Joshua avait su qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun regret.

* * *

Tout au long de son monologue, les doigts fins de Katie n'avaient eu de cesse de serrer les siens, le cœur lourd de sentiments contradictoires. Mais elle ne l'avait pas interrompu pour autant, assimilant ses paroles autant que les acceptant dans leur totale vérité.

Puis le père de son enfant, l'homme dont elle était également tombée amoureuse et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier malgré le vide de son départ - bien que provoqué à sa demande - s'était finalement tu et la tête basse, avait semblé attendre une sentence qu'il savait mériter.

« _Joshua_. » L'avait-elle appelé d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier avait relevé la tête, le bleu de ses yeux croisant le chocolat des siens. Sa main libre s'était ensuite posée sur sa joue pour en caresser la barbe naissante avant que ses lèvres n'avaient fait de même avec les siennes dans un baiser à la fois tendre et possessif.

« _Ne me mens plus jamais._

 _\- Je te le promets_. »

Joshua avait à son tour prit son visage en coupe entre ses paumes calleuses.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Il le lui avait certes déjà dit et ce, à maintes reprises, mais jamais la jeune scientifique n'avait été aussi sûre de la sincérité de ses paroles. En plus de guérir toutes sortes de maux et d'accessoirement procurer des pouvoirs divers et variés, le sérum avait également la particularité d'amplifier ce qu'il y avait de bon ou de mauvais chez les individus concernés.

Pour preuve le criminel aux griffes d'animal qui avait voulu l'agresser devant son ancienne adresse, avant qu'elle ne se découvre enceinte - raison pour laquelle le-dit criminel avait d'ailleurs seulement _failli_ l'éventrer.

Entre des pouvoirs exceptionnels et une femme exceptionnelle, selon ses propres mots, Joshua n'avait pas hésité. Encore moins maintenant que l'antidote de Stéphanie dont il avait bénéficié avait fait son office, le rendant de ce fait normal.

Alors elle avait répété les mêmes mots, savourant leur douceur sur sa langue avant que son compagnon ne s'écarte doucement d'elle pour se lever. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers sa veste avant d'en retirer un écrin de velours noir, revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sa deuxième demande avait été simple, tendre et douce de la promesse d'un avenir à deux.

Sans prévenir, un début de pleurs s'était par la suite fait entendre du baby-phone posé sur la table basse, le petit Will annonçant par là-même à ses parents que le sommeil avait laissé place à la faim gloutonne propre aux nourrissons. Les yeux embués au souvenir de l'avoir presque perdu, la brune n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête en offrant sa main gauche.

* * *

Sentant le regard de son homme sur eux, Katie redresse son joli minois dans sa direction, l'interrogeant muettement d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Je profite de ma chance. » Affirme simplement son fiancé.

Bien-entendu, il doit encore faire amende honorable auprès des Powell, faire définitivement le deuil de celui qu'il avait été pour devenir entièrement Joshua autant que taire les cauchemars récurrents de perdre sa famille.

Après tout, Victoria est de nouveau en vie et plusieurs dizaines de détenus aux pouvoirs destructeurs et permanents ont été lâchés dans la nature.

Il a dit un jour au Docteur Powell qu'il s'efforcerait de faire de meilleurs choix.

Et au vu du sourire éclatant de Katie, rendue plus belle encore par la maternité malgré ses traits tirés, il sait qu'il a déjà commencé.


End file.
